You
by stardustinthesky
Summary: Centennial. Danny is finally ready to face his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

You 

**Author:** Melissa55.

**Spoilers:** "Centennial" 2.24

**Disclaimers:** The usual. I don't own Las Vegas and its characters.

**Pairing:** Danny/Mary. (well, duh, who else?)

**Author's notes:** Not beta-read and English isn't my natal language, so any mistakes are mine. I began writing this thing quite a few weeks ago and I had a huge lack of inspiration, and then I really took my time not to spoil it by writing it too fast, but yeah, I'm back.  Yeah, I finally have an Internet connection at home! contented sigh… I never thought I'd get one.

**AN#2:** I know most of you don't like Jake, but please, don't make him a macho, egocentric, heartless, jealous to no end guy. I mean, of course he's throwing Danny and Mary apart from each other, and however I still don't hate him! (I'm the first surprised of this fact because I'm a true Dary shipper) But nonetheless, he's not the incarnation of every flaws on this Earth! (I'm not telling he's perfect) He's not mean, he's just a man afraid of losing the woman he loves. That being said…

**AN#3:** Oh, I've never written a fic that is so long. It's not that long, but it's a first for me. I am so proud… blush

**Muse-ic:** "Here Comes From The Flood" by Peter Gabriel, "Shake The Disease" by Hooverphonic, "Troubles" and "Caged Bird" by Alicia Keys, among plenty of other songs…

The lyrics are from "When Gone Is The Glory" and "The Constant State Of Going Nowhere" by Alicia Keys.

I'm gonna stop here with the notes because it's gonna be longer than the fic. 

Chapter 1: For You 

Danny sighed for the hundredth time as he moved restlessly in his bed, throwing the sheets aside as it was way too hot to sleep. So much had happened in his life that last year, he didn't know that he could ever feel happy to live again. Not that he had contemplated suicide or anything of the kind, because he hadn't but he wasn't sure he was happy of the life he led anymore. Maybe it was time he left everything behind him and moved on without the ones he once knew.

_A look all around_

_In search for a friend_

_That no longer stands_

_Till the bitter end_

He could still see the sky full of stars in Iraq, lying with his arm under his head and he could have watched that black sky for hours. Of course, he couldn't do that most of the time he was hiding, trying to stay alive when the others were falling next to him. He remembered the way little things would remind him of Mary. Sure, he couldn't think about her all of the time, but she was always the first to come into his mind each time he had a break; then it was his father and oddly, coming last were the Montecito and his friends. When he came back, he tried to throw himself in the life he had before all this happened but somehow it had opened his eyes to see this wasn't what he wanted anymore. He had been happy with his job, but when he looked back on his relationships with women or even his life in general, this wasn't what he wanted to see. Like with Jenny, for example; just a few days after he learnt about his father, he had told her that he couldn't go in a relationship for the moment. She had backed away without a word and they both knew this wasn't the main reason of their break-up.

He had always known his parents to be a happy couple, enjoying every day with each other although, sometimes, there had been fights, like every couple but that never lasted long. He could remember the way his dad would slide his arms around his mom's waist, quietly whispering in her ear words that were only meant for her. He could still see how his mother was smiling tenderly, forgetting everything she was doing when Larry talked to her in this loving and tender way. It had always been Danny's favorite memories as a child; to see his parents happy and wishing that, someday, he would do the same thing with the love of his life.

The love of his life… well, after years of denying, ignoring the obviousness, he was finally able to see who was the love of his life. Over the past few days, he couldn't think about anything else but Mary, about how she had run to him when she finally learnt that Larry had died, just two months ago. She was already in Hawaii for two days when she got to hear the news. Danny was a mess when she finally got to his apartment; she stayed the entire night with him, trying to comfort him as best as she could. She wouldn't know that her mere presence was enough for him.

He remembered when the next day, he had found her in the kitchen preparing breakfast and how much had he wanted to hold her tight against him on the moment, to have her close to him, to feel her so warm and small in his arms for eternity. But he had just watched her as she was on the phone, explaining to Jake she would see him later that day. Of course, Danny had prayed that he would say something that would hurt her, like she could have let Danny do this all by himself, but he didn't hear something of the kind. He could remember how his fingers closed into fists as he heard her whisper words she had always seemed to reserve for him.

_I love you._

He always suspected she knew that he somewhat loved her but he was sure she didn't know how much he was in love with her. He knew now that it wasn't just a special friendship he had with her just because he had spent his entire life with her standing by his side. There was something more, it was so _much_ more than that. Something he couldn't even describe; how the blood was running in his veins when he was looking at her or how fast his heart was beating when she was close to him, when it wasn't both things at the same time. He wanted to tell her that, when standing in that doorway he realized that she should be with him because she was his mere sanity. But he refused to let the words slip out of his mouth because he didn't want to shatter the life she was creating on her own. If she was happier with Jake, then Danny was ready to back away. Sure, that knowledge was breaking his heart and still, he was ready to let go the only person that had been there and meant the world for him.

He buried his face in the pillow next to him, trying to pick out her scent but he couldn't. It had been so long since she last slept there but he still remembered how good it felt to have her lying in his arms late at night, exhausted but not willing to fall asleep, just spending time watching each other and laughing quietly at the situation. Even if it had been just a few times, she was now doing with another man what she used to do with Danny and it was killing him.

He sighed when he saw that he was supposed to go to work in less than three hours. He was temporarily without a job, concerning security, and he was working at the construction site, and even though Ed assured him that he would be part of the new Montecito security team, Danny wasn't sure he wanted to go back there, to have that kind of life anymore. Maybe he should have accepted to work with his father when he had the chance to do so. He scoffed; he would have never done that at the time, but now, he felt ready to pack his things and walk away from everything he once knew. Maybe it would lessen the pain of everything.

A knock on the front door startled him and he jumped out of his bed, wondering who would come at such an hour. When he opened his door to reveal Mary, he immediately thought something wrong was going on. "What happened?" he asked, concern clearly showing on his face. She shrugged and smiled sheepishly and Danny noticed that she didn't look like she needed help.

"Nothing," she responded. "I couldn't sleep, that's all." Danny remained silent, unable to tear his eyes off of her as she stood in front of him clad in jogging pants and a t-shirt, her red hair pulled up in a messy bun, and though her attire looked simple, she looked beautiful to him. When she noticed that he hadn't moved, she spoke up, "Can I come in?" Startled, Danny moved away to let her inside and slowly closed the door behind them before reaching the nearest lamp, illuminating the once darkened room.

"Uh, Mary…" he began, causing her to turn upon hearing his voice, "what… what are you doing here?"

Their eyes met and both felt like wrapped in a cocoon although they were standing a few feet apart from each other, feeling miles away from each other yet so close at the same time. After what seemed like forever, Mary finally found her voice again. "I came for you."

The bed felt empty underneath her hand and she closed her eyes as hard as she could, pretending that wasn't true, that he was here with her and that everything was okay. Jake was working late, again. During the first weeks they had begun dating, he always tried to find time to be with her and she liked that as she somehow always felt abandoned by Danny. He always had work to do and when they could be alone together, he'd rather spent time with all their friends and Mary felt like it was high school all over again, though there were times where it was different. But in general, she felt like this.

She enjoyed being with Jake at first, but as time passed by she realized that he was trying to make amends of his absences by buying her expensive jewels or having dinner in sumptuous places where she didn't feel really comfortable. Jake had wanted to know all of her dreams and she had told him; she soon got her house with a white picket fence and a pool. But Sunday dinners could wait. And then she realized it wasn't what she wanted; of course, Jake had been understanding about the whole thing – helping and supporting Danny – but he always did too much to make her see that _he_ was his boyfriend, and not Danny. Maybe he was right about reminding her who she was with and she wasn't sure of how she felt about it, about her relationship with Jake. She had never needed to tell Danny what her dreams were because he knew everything about her; and being together was already enough for her, just at the condition they would make what couples mostly did. But this wasn't the case. However, she had always loved when, sometimes, he would catch her eye and stare at her for what seemed like eternity. She loved the feeling of utter joy when he would held her tight against him, making her feel secure and safe from the whole world. There were millions of little things he could do that wouldn't beat everything Jake could do for her.

She didn't want to be a trophy standing still on a fireplace, his owner showing it clearly and proudly to everyone, just one precious thing among many; that wasn't what she had dreamed of. She just wanted to feel loved, as if she was the only woman on Earth that could make him feel this way. Even though things had gone wrong with Danny, she still had this feeling that he loved her, the only problem being that they were trying to recreate their past, their childhood. She wasn't sure if he was in love with her but she knew he would always love her as his best friend.

She rolled over and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, sighing loudly, the only sound in the quiet house. She had vainly tried to find sleep, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply but as exhausted as she was, she still couldn't. She couldn't not think about him; what was he doing? Was he awake, thinking about her like she was thinking about him? There were so much questions racing through her mind, it was nearly driving her insane.

Pushing back the covers, a sudden chill hit her although it had been hot this week. She told herself it was because of the air conditioner, but she knew better; she missed him. The wheels turning in her head, she stood at the window and opened it, feeling the warm air engulfing the room. Her mind told her that she shouldn't go see him though her heart was telling her all the contrary. She didn't know what to do anymore; Jake was a great guy and he deserved the best. He deserved everything a woman could give him, but she wasn't that woman. How could she pretend he was the only one when Danny was constantly on her mind?

_Heartache of pain_

_Of what could have been_

_Only you know the truth_

_Of what is within_

She ran a hand down her face, not being able to stand all of this anymore, wiping the tears away. She knew who she belonged to. Mary grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jake's number. "Jake?" she asked when someone answered it.

"Yeah?" he tiredly responded. "Mary, what's going on? I have to finish this plea for tomorrow."

She took a deep breath, silently asking him to forgive her. "Jake, I… I'm leaving," she finally said in a hurry. As she dreaded, her words were met with silence and she had the slight impression Jake knew why she was doing that. It wasn't fair to tell him that things were over between them on the phone, but hadn't she done that, she might have never found the courage again.

"Danny?" he sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Danny," she nodded. "Don't worry, nothing happened between him and me while I was with you, I promise you. You just deserve the best, Jake, and a woman who would give all of herself to you. I'm not that woman. I'm so sorry to hurt you, but… I, you know, I can't pretend something that isn't true." She paused, doing everything in her power not to let the tears fall. "I'll take the rest of my things later. It's not your fault, Jake. It's mine; I should've never made you believe that it was gonna be forever between us."

Though she could sense he was hurt, he didn't yell or anything. "I understand, Mary. I want what's best for you, that's all. Just know that I'll always love you."

She laughed quietly. "No, just a part of you. You'll find the one and she'll make you the happiest man in the world. I'll see you when I get my things… or if you don't want to be there…"

"It's okay," he assured her. "Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight, Jake," she said after a moment before all she could hear was dial tone. She hung up, staring at nothing as everything came to hit her. She didn't even have the assurance that Danny would welcome her for at least two nights, she wasn't sure they could work things out but she knew she made the right decision; Jake deserved better, a woman whose heart belonged to him. Not elsewhere.

She packed as much as she could and threw her bags in the trunk of her car before sitting on the driver seat, sighing loudly as she rested her head against the cold wheel. Her decision was made and she would support the heartbreak if she had to face one.

Without even truly realizing it, she was in front of his door, knocking. Her heart was pounding wildly inside her chest, threatening to explode as she waited, hearing Danny's footsteps as he approached to open. When she met his eyes, she could see the stunned and shocked expression when he realized it was her. "What happened?" he asked.

She shrugged, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep, that's all." She slowly smiled when she noticed that he hadn't moved, staring at her intently. "Can I come in?"

Danny woke up from his reverie with a start, moving aside so she could enter his place. She tried hard to avoid his bare chest as she moved past him and into the dark room. She blinked several times when he switched the lights on and she turned when she heard his voice. "Uh, Mary… what… what are you doing here?"

She met his eyes for endless seconds, a warm feeling coming through her body, telling her that every of this felt right, that she had made the right decision. The only thing to do now was tell him everything she had on her heart. "I came for you," she finally managed to whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just Afraid 

All that Danny could do on the moment was just to stare at her. He didn't really understand what she was telling him, but the fact that she had come to his apartment in the middle of the night was something that made his heartbeat quicken. He was longing to ask why but the words didn't quite reach his lips as she stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. Her skin was warm against his and her voice was low and soft as she spoke, "I came because I love you."

That was it; this was what he had wanted to hear again for so long now, maybe from the moment she had given the ring back to him and now, his dream finally came true. He stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes at his touch, realizing how much she had missed his touch, sending electric sparkles on her skin when he fingered her cheekbone. And although all he wanted was to kiss her, he did everything in his power to keep that physical distance between them. Things seemed so simple but the truth was, they weren't. "Jake?" he asked.

Mary shook her head. "It's over."

"Over?" Danny was dumbfounded as he could only stand in front of her. He watched as she walked even closer to him, tilting her head up to kiss him and although he wanted nothing than this, he eventually pulled away at the last second, before her lips even brushed his. "I can't do this," he whispered, shaking his head and stepping away from her. He walked toward the window overlooking his street and sighed in frustration, rubbing his face as he closed his eyes.

Mary watched him walk away from her and she remembered numerous times where he did that; it wasn't something new but she had thought that this time, maybe – just maybe – things would be different. "What do you want, Danny?" she chocked out, eyes wide and her breathing shallow. These past weeks, everything had been so confused between them; the way they had handled things together, the way she had hugged him the night she came back from her trip, the way they had held each other's hands during Larry's funeral… she thought that he needed her, as much as she had needed him in the past, and that this time, things would turn out well.

He gave her a sideway glance after hearing her question, but he reported his attention back on the quiet street down his driveway. "You," he finally answered after what seemed eternity.

"Then, why…?"

This time, he fully turned and sent her a bitter smile. "I've always wanted to rush things and see how it turned out. I want to do everything right this time and—"

"Danny, don't lie to me," she said, cutting him off with an exasperated sigh. "That's not the main reason."

He remained silent for a moment, merely watching her as she stood near his couch, eyes searching his face as everything seemed to be so quiet in that apartment. They had a chance to get everything in the open, to express everything they had on their hearts and still, words couldn't be found. Until, eventually, Danny's low voice could be heard throughout the living room, barely a whisper as he spoke, "I'm afraid, Mary. I know that you're all I want and need, that I'll love you til the rest of my life, but I just…" He shrugged, helpless.

It was everything she needed to hear and she raced, her arms wrapped tightly around him as she rested her head against his chest. He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up and he pulled away a loose strand of hair. "Danny… you have to understand you're not the only one scared when it comes to us. I was so scared when we were kinda engaged, that's why I gave you the ring back. I wanted to be everything you needed, but you didn't show. I felt like we were together because it was something to show the whole world and not because you really wanted to be with me. It was, you know, scaring me, not to know what your motivations really were."

"You were afraid?" he asked, disbelieving. He had always known her as being so sure about the both of them that hearing say she was as just afraid as he was sounded almost surreal. Her nod was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and leant in to kiss her, cupping her face as he did. Feeling her lips against his after all those months apart was something he couldn't almost believe because it felt like yesterday the last time they kissed, though so many things happened in between.

She tightened her grip on his forearms, pulling him closer as she parted her lips and let his tongue find its way in. It was something she had always loved to do with him because, not only was he a good kisser, but she loved doing that in public, showing the whole world they were together. She could remember the glances she got from girls at that Duran-Duran concert in 1995 after they kissed during that whole song, 'Rio.' It had given her a rush and when he would catch her eye and smile to her, she was glad to be the recipient of it.

After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled apart, both breathless as they rested their forehead against each other's. "I have to go back take my things tomorrow," she said, her voice barely a whisper as she looked up to meet his eyes. "Or today," she corrected herself.

"What did Jake say?" Danny asked, eager to know how all of this happen. His first instinct was to imagine Jake Porter breaking Mary's heart, and as appalling it sounded, he knew it wasn't the truth. He knew that Jake had real feelings for Mary and that he would never do such a thing to her, that Danny liked him or not.

Mary remained silent for a moment before she eventually spoke up, "I called him; he was working late again and…" She paused, shrugging, "I told him he deserved better."

She closed her eyes when she felt Danny's hand on her cheek again and she savored the feeling of it, the rush that would go through her body when he'd do such a thing. "And me? Do I deserve you?" he asked and she opened her eyes. Her nod was the only thing that mattered and he found her lips again.

Feeling it was getting rapidly out of control, she pulled apart, leaving a confused Danny. He raised an eyebrow and was about to question her behavior when she cut him off, resting her fingers on his lips. "Not until I've made things completely clear with Jake," she explained. She then glanced at his couch and stepped away from his embrace. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Mary…"

"You have to go to work, I don't," she insisted and Danny smiled, defeated. "I just need some covers and I'll be fine."

Danny nodded. "Okay." Once she was settled, her head resting against a fluffy pillow, Danny sat down on the floor, just next to the couch, and he reached out to stroke her cheek. She smiled softly and stared at him before he finally stood up, depositing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Mare," he softly said.

"Goodnight, Danny." Even for a few hours, she was expecting to have the best of sleep due to the events that had transpired just mere minutes ago, and still, she remained eyes wide open in the silent apartment with that sudden and strange feeling that she had no clue what to do next.

She took a deep breath as she stood in the driveway, just behind Jake's car. She had loved this house, the white picket fence and everything but now she realized these things didn't mean that a relationship could work. Maybe it was because of those things that her relationship with Danny had failed in the first place. It was something she had been constantly running after, not realizing that she didn't need those things at all, as long as Danny was with her.

The door slowly opened, revealing Jake wearing a t-shirt and jeans and Mary swallowed hard, unable to walk for a second, pushing an annoying lock of hair as she stared at the man she had spent the last few months with. He had been what she thought she wanted a man to be; but he had done this just in order to please her and suddenly the realization she had done the same with Danny just hit her in the face.

"Mary," Jake acknowledged as she stood in the doorway. Mary just nodded before walking past him and into the house. She knew Danny loved her but would it mean she had to be everything he wanted her to be? Doubts were suddenly washing all over her again and she wondered for a brief second if all of this hadn't been a huge mistake. She didn't know anymore, although this morning when she woke up and found Danny ready to go just sitting on the floor next to the couch, she had thought everything was perfect. However, that little tinge of apprehension she had before finally succumbing to sleep had made a return just as she parked her car in Jake's driveway.

She took a firm a look around a house she came to love so much, a promise to lead a life without Danny and that she was able to have feelings for someone else other than her best friend. It was frightening, to say the least, to acknowledge that someone had the whole control of her life. However, determined to get over with it as soon as possible, she began pulling her things away, as little as they were; clothes, personal effects, and no furniture as Jake bought everything.

"Is there something I can do to make you change your mind?" Jake slowly asked as he entered the bedroom where she was collecting her remaining clothes in the dressing. Mary slowly emerged from it, biting her lower lip as she brought a lock of hair behind her ear and let her things fall in her suitcase.

Sitting down on the bed, she looked up to meet his eyes and he was somewhat shocked when he saw the defeated look on her face. "Jake, I just need to be by myself now. Not because of you, but because of me. So much happened over the past few weeks, it's just so… confusing."

He stood still, hands in his pocket, staring at the woman he loved so much. "And Danny?" he asked as neutrally as possible, trying not to be betrayed by the tone of his voice. He wanted was best for her, but seeing her so lost and confused about everything, it was all it took for him to sit down and take her in his arms.

Mary didn't back away when he slid his arms around her and she leaned into his touch. "I don't know, I told him things that… that I'm not so sure about anymore. I just need time, you know." She pulled away from him and put her hands on either side of his face, depositing a soft and brief kiss on his lips. "But I meant what I told you last night," she whispered softly. "You're a good man, Jake Porter."

"But not good enough for you," he stated bitterly.

She immediately frowned and stroked his cheek. "Don't think that of yourself, please. It's not that at all. It's just that… my heart belongs somewhere else, I don't really know where, but I'll have things figured out and I wanted to play fair with you, to tell you the truth."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and stared at him for a few seconds before she eventually pulled away and stood up. "I have to finish packing," she said, resuming what she was doing before he entered the bedroom. Jake just nodded and stood, walking away but he stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her.

The bright morning sun was already high in the sky and the white transparent curtains were moving slightly due to the warm breeze as he had let the window open. She was now oblivious to his presence, going from one side of the bedroom to another, gathering her things. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought as he tried to remember every little detail; she was wearing a light pale blue sundress and had let her hair completely free which was forcing her to repeatedly push the annoying red locks away from her slightly flushed face.

Though he was still in shock about how fast everything happened, he knew he should fight for her, or at least, just _do_ something to make her see how important she was to him but he didn't do anything. He knew it was too late and that she wasn't going to change her mind about the whole situation. His eyes fell upon the bed where her suitcase was sitting on and he remembered each time he lay exhausted after their lovemaking with her in his arms; these were the moments he cherished the most, when she was as close as she could get to him, her head resting on his shoulder as his hand was stroking the skin of her back. He remembered how soft and low was her voice as she told him about her dreams, things that he supposed that his rival wasn't even aware of.

When she was done with everything, Mary found Jake in the kitchen, resting against the large island in the middle of the room. "So," she began awkwardly, standing a few feet away from him, causing him to look up. "I should probably go, now."

"Do you have everything?"

She looked around her and shrugged. "I guess I do," she stated as her eyes met his. She then approached him and took his hand in hers. "Remember that I'll always be your friend, Jake," she declared.

He nodded slightly. "If you need anything, you know where I am," he replied. With a sad smile, she exited the kitchen and he stood at the front door to see her get in the car and drove off. His arm against the doorway, he rested his head against it, sighing loudly. _Why did I let her go?_

Danny was eagerly waiting for Mary's return. He had told the guys at the construction site that he wouldn't come back after lunch and that everything was taken care of and that his foreman would handle things for the rest of the day.

He took one more look at the pizza waiting and though he had wanted to cook something for her, first he wasn't that good at cooking and second, he had nothing left in his fridge. Mary had told him she would likely be back for noon, but it was already one o'clock and so far, no sign of her nor did she call him. A sudden question came rising in his mind; did she have second thoughts about what she did?

It wasn't something that should be swept completely out of the way. She did that before, like when she gave the ring back to him; it could happen again. But maybe she also needed assurance that everything would be alright. He remembered that she was afraid, too. As afraid as he was and maybe more. It was something she had wanted her whole life, something she might have never thought possible and now that it was here, maybe she didn't know what to do anymore.

The noise of a car approaching and stopping in his driveway made him walk to the window next to the door and he watched as she slowly exited her car, too slowly for Danny's liking. She took off her sunglasses and their eyes met as her gaze fell upon him standing behind the window. He then disappeared from her sight and the door slowly opened and she got that brief flash of the same thing happening with Jake.

"Hey," he said as he approached her, leaning in to kiss her. He knew he was right about her being afraid because she immediately pulled away, as soon as his lips made contact with her. Lost for a moment, he followed her inside, not forgetting to close the door behind him because the dry heat was almost suffocating.

_Footsteps_

_Silence is loud_

_Kindness is brave_

_Wisdom is long_

_Loving is necessary_

_I need it, we need it_

They stood, facing each other awkwardly in silence until, however, Danny spoke up, "so, how did everything go?" he asked softly, before walking in the kitchen, Mary following suit. She found him busy with finding plates and glasses before he returned to the counter with everything he needed.

She sat at the counter and took her time before responding. "Good, I mean, I didn't expect anything else." When she saw Danny's look, she quickly added, "he's been nice, Danny. He didn't yell or anything. In fact, I think he has opened my eyes to something I didn't really think about before."

Their eyes met and she saw him swallow hard. "Which is?" he asked, his voice sounding extremely foreign to him as he spoke.

"I don't really know where I stand in all this, Danny," she began without preamble. "I'm so scared, you know, not to be what you want."

Danny thought he had been hit by a train. So, this was all about that? True, she had seen most of the girls he had dated and she was very different from them, but he realized she clearly didn't understand it was because of that difference that he loved her so much. She was special to him, couldn't she see that?

He rounded the counter and stood in front of her, cradling her face with his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You were so sure last night and now… Mare, what happened? I mean what _really_ happened?"

She looked away, shaking her head. "I just… I, I don't know anymore. I—"

"Dammit, Mary, you don't know what you want!" he said loudly, stepping back. He turned his back on her and sighed, bringing a tired hand to his face and he rubbed it. He was surprised, however, when he heard soft sobs and he turned around to see her crying softly.

"I know what I want. I'm not sure I am what you want. And I don't want to be what you want me to be," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

Danny frowned. "What?"

"I don't want to be like all of those girls you've dated, Danny."

Again, his hands found her face and his thumbs gently stroked her smooth skin. "Don't you see you're what I want? It's not a one time thing between us, Mary. All those other girls, they're not you. It was just for fun, and there's nothing other than serious when it comes to you and me being together. You're so special and important to me… What do I have to do to prove my love for you? To get down on one knee? I've already done that and see what you did, Mary."

She shook her head, more tears falling and he wiped them away. "I just don't know what to expect from you, Danny, I… I'm just so afraid of screwing things up between us and…"

"I'm afraid, too, but I want us to work. My intentions last year were serious, very serious; it's just that I had a bad timing," he said softly. "I'm in love with you and I really mean it, can't you see that?" His lips found hers in a slow kiss and he pulled away after a few seconds. "How can I convince you?"

"You told me I was special and important to you," she stated. "So show it to me. Don't be afraid of showing or expressing your feelings. It hurt me not to really know your true intentions toward me. Not to know what to do to please you. I want to know." She closed her eyes when he fingered her cheekbone and she leaned into the touch.

Danny ran his fingers through Mary's hair, pulling her close against him. Her arms slid around his waist and she had never felt so close to him than right now. "I'll show you, Mary. I'll show you every single day."

And this time, she believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just Say Yes 

It felt so good to know that today was officially declared as a lazy day or, as the case may be, packing their remaining things as Mary slowly woke up to the sound of the birds chirping happily. She stretched lazily and yawned, turning her head to find that Danny was still asleep, definitely dead to the world, looking so cute as he lay on his stomach, his mouth slightly ajar.

She smiled softly, everything falling into place; she didn't need a perfect man and she knew such a man couldn't exist. Danny was perfect for her despite his flaws, or the case may be, _because of_ his flaws; these were the things that had made him the man he was now and the man she had fallen in love with. Every single inch of Danny McCoy.

It was now the beginning of September and the new Montecito was due to open for the end of October. Both Danny and Mary had received numerous calls from Ed; that he needed them there, among other things but neither of them had really listened. Danny had showed no intentions of coming back into the world of surveillance and Mary felt like she really needed a break from all this, just to concentrate on the relationship she had with Danny. It had been a little more than two months now since that fatidic night and they were in the middle of packing, having found a flat level house in a neighborhood not far away from the Strip.

From any outsider observer, it could have seemed a little rushed, but it was therefore done for convenience as Danny's apartment looked a little bit small for the two of them. Mary absolutely wanted a garden with a pool; the house had no white picket fence and they hadn't searched for one. Danny wanted a room just for him with a massive TV standing in the corner and comfortable armchairs. She hadn't complained about it. For their relationship to work, both had to make efforts. But the true reason for their moving was that it wouldn't be his or her home, it would be theirs. Something they had chosen together.

She stared at him for a few more minutes before slowly leaning in, depositing a soft kiss on the rough skin of his jaw. He frowned and stirred a little before stretching. "Mmm?" he moaned just as he opened his eyes, blinking furiously at the bright morning light.

"Hey baby, time to wake up," Mary whispered as he reached for her and she laced her fingers with his.

"Really?"

She nodded and smiled. "Really." He smiled and stretched fully extending his arms above his head as he went, barely suppressing his yawn. God, how much he loved weekends; it meant that he had nothing to do other than basically lay around until falling asleep again. Danny sat up in bed, resting his back against the headboard as Mary rested her head on his chest. "You know, we really should bring some things over to the house. Because if I recall exactly, we're due to leave this apartment next week."

Danny grinned, stroking her red hair, looking down to study her peaceful face as she kept her eyes closed. "Aw and I think you'd like just to lay naked in bed with me," he said softly, causing her to chuckle softly.

She looked up and propped herself on one elbow, grinning at him and he reached out to touch her face, still amazed by the fact that he was the cause of her beautiful smile. She leaned into her touch and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. "Yeah, this is agreeable, too," she replied softly and it took nothing more for him to lean in and softly brush his lips against hers.

"Well, maybe I'll just take you on that," he said when they broke apart. But he quickly found her lips again and she did everything in her willpower to pull away. She left him with a quizzical look when he landed flat on his stomach. "Mary?" he called out as his eyes followed her picking up his t-shirt and putting it on. He smiled at the sight of the shirt too big for her.

"We're going, Danny or we'll never finish this," she said, pointing the boxes surrounding them in the bedroom. She then disappeared in the bathroom, leaving a sighing Danny. He reluctantly got out of bed and opened a drawer to pull out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

After taking a quick shower, he found Mary in the kitchen, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing a white tank top and a pair of shorts. She was sipping on iced mineral water when he enfolded her in his arms, resting his chin on her tanned shoulder. He breathed in her scent, closing his eyes as Mary's hands rested on top of his. "Ready to go?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Mm, ready but not willing," he answered, depositing soft kisses on the skin of her neck.

She smiled softly, one of her hand resting at the base of her neck and she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, we'd better go now or we'll never do this."

"Can you believe this?" Mary asked as she took a look at their surroundings, falling back on the couch the couch they just managed to pass through the front door, feeling defeated. She wiped away the beads of sweat on her forehead. Danny just looked at her with a sympathetic smile and gently made her sit up before massaging her shoulders. "Aw, this is good… but we're not gonna have sex here, Danny."

"Damn," he muttered, causing her to laugh and he grinned, something he had done so much when he was making her laugh. He loved the sound of it, he loved every inch of her and he loved being there with her, even if it meant being surrounded by boxes and the air conditioner not working. "Why did I listen to you, Mare? It's way damn too hot for this."

Mary frowned and grimaced when his fingers hit a knot on her shoulders. "I thought you turned off the AC. It was working last time we were there," she answered.

"It was until now," he replied, freeing her hair and watching it fall in red waves around her shoulders and back. His fingers going through the long strands, he tilted her head to the side so he had better access to the smooth skin of her neck. Mary closed her eyes in pleasure as his lips teased her heated skin. It was so good to feel him like this and though she was utterly exhausted, she wanted it to last.

They both jumped, startled when they heard a loud knock on the door. Danny rested his head against Mary's back, sighing in frustration. He reluctantly got up and opened the door to find Mike standing there. His friend risked a glance inside, seeing Mary lying on the couch and then noticed his friend's attire; Danny was only wearing a pair of shorts, due to the heat. "Hey, Mikey!" he smiled as he pulled his friend into a hug, patting his back.

"So, how's everything going in paradise?" he asked with a mock tone.

"Hot," Mary replied, standing up before kissing Mike on the cheek. "We were just having a break after finally getting this monster in there," she said as she pointed the couch. "Sorry for the heat in here but the AC is broken." She closed the door behind the guys and walked toward the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" she asked Mike. "I promise, the fridge's working."

"Yeah, I'd like to. Thanks." With that, she disappeared in the kitchen. Mike joined Danny on the couch and smiled knowingly. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked his buddy.

Danny shot him a glare. "Yeah, you have a very bad timing. Maybe you could come back in about two hours," he laughed and Mike chuckled. Danny looked up when he heard light footsteps and Mary coming in their direction. She handed both of them a beer and Danny kissed her when she sat next to him. "So, why are you here?" he asked Mike.

"We're all wondering when you're going back, you two," he responded. "The new owner, Monica Mancuso, would like to meet both of you."

"How is she?" Mary asked.

Mike only shrugged. "I've seen her a few times, but she seemed to be one piece of work." It was an euphemism; she had made blown up the Montecito just because she didn't like the building as it was. Each time he had seen her, she looked and acted like a very demanding woman.

"Well, I'm glad I don't work here anymore, then," she grimaced, causing Danny to chuckle before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, Miss Connell, I'm sure Monica doesn't think the same," Mike replied, grimacing. "Everyone miss the both of you. It's not the same without you two around. But I understand your decision; you have a beautiful house, you're together and if it's what you want, well I respect that." He stood up and walked toward the door, turning when he reached it. "Would you at least come for the re-opening? The others would be happy to see you."

Danny nodded. "We will." Mike smiled and left the house, closing the door behind him. The house fell silent as Mary sat back comfortably in the couch, sighing contently. Her eyes fell upon the man she had come to love so much, more than life itself. He was gorgeous in every way possible and not only in his appearance, but the way he acted; making her see how important she was to him, just by saying 'I love you' or the way he would stare at her for what seemed like hours. He had changed considerably for the past few months, or to be more precise, he had let everything go. _They_ had let everything go; both of them had been just to afraid to be completely in their relationship after he came back from the war. They had been engrossed in their jobs and friends and hadn't paid attention that they were going nowhere with their relationship at the time. But since Larry's death, there had been huge changes.

Mary reached for Danny and gently waved her fingers through his short dark hair and he let her rubbed the back of his head for a few minutes, his eyes closed before he opened them to look at her. Her skin was glistening with sweat and she was staring at him through heavy-lidded eyes, giving him a sleepy grin when their eyes met. And suddenly, everything fell into place for him; how every of this felt right and how he never wanted to be apart from her. He was still afraid of losing her, yes, but he was no longer afraid to be with her.

She could have sworn that her heart stopped beating when he spoke softly and gently words she had heard about a year ago. "Marry me," he merely said. If he was surprised by the fact that the words barely registered in his mind as he said them, he didn't let it show. It was a spontaneous act, something unplanned – for the time being – but he didn't regret saying it.

"What?" Mary asked, though she had perfectly understood what he said.

He tenderly stroked her cheek and asked her again, feeling more and more confident as seconds ticked by. "Mary Connell, will you marry me?"

It took her breath away and she just sat there, unable to utter a word. This time, he didn't get down on one knee, he didn't even have a ring between his fingers and they were surrounded by plenty of boxes in this too hot house in the middle of the afternoon. "Danny, I…" she finally managed to say.

"Just say yes," he cut her off, his eyes conferring all the hope he had in his heart. "I love you, you know that, don't you?" She just nodded and he framed her face with his hands. "So, just say yes," he repeated, his lips brushing ever so softly against hers.

She nodded again, though this time, she had finally found her voice and Danny had never heard such a wonderful word as she finally answered his question, almost a year after he first proposed, "yes."

Danny groaned as he took one look at his reflection in the mirror of the hall; he looked like hell, after a long rough day at the construction site. Though he had spent his lunch time with Mary, all he needed now was shower, dinner, bed. As simple as it seemed. He had made a detour to see the new Montecito standing proudly in the middle of the Strip and he saw it with different eyes; it seemed more glamorous, colder and Danny wasn't sure how he felt about it. They were supposed to go for the grand re-opening the following day but he wasn't sure he and Mary would like to go. They had their life now, without the Montecito.

When he entered the kitchen, she was standing there, preparing dinner and he got that brief flash of doing the same thing in a Malibu cottage. As brief as it came into his mind, he eventually shook his head; this wasn't about past anymore, it was about future – a future they would create together, something that would uniquely be theirs. Upon hearing him, Mary turned with a beautiful smile and Danny couldn't help but approached her quickly, brushing his lips against hers. "You look awful," she said with a shake of her head, reaching out to stroke his temple.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well, hi to you too," he sarcastically said although a slow and lazy grin threatened to break through. He looked around him, seeing the mess in the kitchen then sighed. "I'll be in the shower."

Mary looked up briefly and smiled at him before returning on the sauce she was stirring. "Okay."

"Okay," he echoed before stealing a kiss from her and disappearing from the kitchen. Mary looked up to where he had disappeared and sighed contently; this was what she had dreamed for years now, to lead a life as normal as possible and have Danny by her side. She still wasn't sure of what she was gonna do, but as the secretary on the construction site needed help, she was likely to work here, as Danny already asked her. Well, if she wanted to and they perfectly knew that being in the same area wouldn't mean that they would step on each other's toes constantly; he would likely be outside while she would be working inside. Aside from rides together and lunches, they wouldn't see each other much at work. It was a good thing, to know that he wanted her to be with him in every aspect of his life.

A knock on the door startled her and she turned the stove off before opening the door. Much to her surprise, Sam was standing on the other side, a tight and uncomfortable smile on her lips. "Hey," she only said.

"Sam…" Mary greeted. They looked at each other for a stunned second before reaction kicked in Mary's head. "Come in," she said, stepping aside. It had been at least two months she hadn't seen her, and knowing her, she would have wanted to talk on the phone first.

Sam wasn't particularly at ease, though she had known Mary to be a great friend, but so many things had changed since the night the Montecito had closed. Little of the gang was back, Nessa having joined his father in witness protection God only knew where, and now Mary and Danny having a life on their own… "You did nice," she stated as she looked around her, talking about Mary's arrangements in the house. Until Ed told her about it, she didn't know that Danny and Mary had moved in together and she was still surprised that Danny had finally settled down. She had been all the more surprised to hear from Ed that Danny wouldn't come back work with them.

"Thank you," Mary said, closing the door behind her. An awkward silence settled between them until the redhead finally asked, "is there something wrong?"

"Is Danny there?" Sam hurried.

Mary eyed the brunette suspiciously. "He's under the shower, why?" she asked, although she had a slight idea of what she wanted to talk about. Ed had tried, Mike and Delinda had tried, but their decisions were made and nobody could change them. When Sam didn't answer right away, Mary cut her off, "if you're here to convince us to come back, the answer is no."

"C'mon, Mary, we all missed you."

"You think it's a good enough reason?" a familiar voice asked behind Mary, causing her to turn and see Danny only wearing jogging pants and socks, standing in the doorway leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

Sam slowly smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he just responded, unmoving. "I told the others we wouldn't come back. I'm happy where I am now. Don't you see that?" he asked as he took a step toward Mary, resting a hand between her shoulders.

Sam just took a look at them and nodded. "I see," she answered. It was true; Danny McCoy looked serious for the whole world and she could remember that day when she had seen them across the street in the Strip, just wandering, holding each other's hands. She had seen the look on Danny's face, how he was smiling and how he was staring at Mary. He had seen happy, he _was_ happy and she believed it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, but Ed insisted, you know…"

"It's okay," Danny said. "We'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night," Sam agreed, opening the door. She stepped outside, then suddenly turned and took a firm look at the couple standing in front of her. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. You deserve it." With that, she closed the door behind her.

The two remained silent for a moment. "Oh, dinner…" Mary said, hurrying to the kitchen, Danny following a few steps behind her. Checking on what was cooking, she let out of relieved sigh. "That was close." She smiled when Danny slid his arms around her waist, resting in chin on her shoulder, depositing a kiss on the base of her neck.

"Are you happy, Mary?" he asked. "I told Sam I was, but you…"

She turned in his embrace and cupped his face with her hands, looking firmly in his eyes. "I am happy, Danny. I am happy because you're here. With me. We're together and that's all that matters. I love you."

"Yeah, me too," he said with a grin, knowing she hated when he did that.

She frowned and put on a light pout. "You too what? You're happy or you love me?" She knew she didn't even need to ask that question, but still…

He smiled tenderly, his thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek. "I am happy _and_ I love you, Mary Connell." He brought her left hand to his lips and then took his time to study the stunning diamond ring on her left finger, something Sam hadn't even noticed. "I'll love you for the rest of my life and beyond that."

And this time, she was sure it was for good.

The End.


End file.
